The present application relates to lift assist mechanisms in particular to those mechanisms attached to wheelchairs.
In today's society there are many individuals who have the ability to ambulate but are not capable of going from a sitting to a standing position from a wheelchair or a regular armchair. Without the use of a lift or the assistance of two or more adequately trained persons the individual is confined to the chair. This is a very sad situation when many willing volunteers, friends and family are available to assist the elderly and infirm.
Manual and hydraulic lifts are available as separate freestanding transfer systems. These systems, however, require at least one trained operator to use them and are owned at great expense.
Various attempts have been made to provide lift assists to the configuration of a wheelchair. In most instances, however, the configurations result in costly specialized, custom constructed wheelchairs. No configuration is available for a standard designed wheelchair, as used today in the majority of hospitals, clinics and nursing facilities.
Accordingly there is a need for a wheelchair lift assist mechanism easily fit to an existing wheelchair or armchair and simple to use by a single untrained volunteer, friend or family member.